


calm waters

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Luigi goes to visit Daisy.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi
Kudos: 38





	calm waters

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [Stack of Tulips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815772)

It wasn’t close to the meeting time, and Luigi stopped at a bench to make sure nothing in his luggage had been knocked out of place. He sat down, careful to place the vibrant bouquet of jasmines on the flat side top of his suitcase, and checked everything. Doggy somewhat helped by chewing on the sides of the suitcase Luigi already checked.

Luigi called for Doggy to sit by his side. The ghostly dog hopped up and rested his head in Luigi’s lap. Luigi searched one of the pockets in the suitcase and found what he was looking for.

It was a piece of paper written over many times, in neat handwriting and hurried scrawls. It filled the entirety from front to back and in all the margins.

Luigi looked it over. The first couple of lines on the front were nicknames for Daisy. They’d been standard, pet names like, “honey,” and, “my love.” Somewhere along the line they became increasingly saccharine, “wonderful waffle with syrup and powdered sugar,” and “the moon, stars, and galaxies all together.”

He knew they would make her laugh. It was a wonderful sound.

Then it was activities they could do together; ranging from getting treats to playing games. Some were circled for what Daisy would like the most.

Doggy pushed his face against Luigi’s hand. Luigi pressed a kiss to Doggy’s forehead, and scratched Doggy’s back as the ghostly dog settled down into his lap again. Luigi turned the paper over.

There was a small list of what he wanted to tell her. Bits of an adventure that felt like his heart raced for one hundred sixty-eight hours. Mundane in comparison, getting the jasmines and seeing a sunflower as big as his head.

The last were cooking recipes of all kinds. Luigi wrote down the ones Daisy could do easily. The ingredients and instructions were crammed in the margins.

Luigi nodded and put the paper back. He got up, placed the bouquet of jasmines in one arm and went to grab his luggage. He called for Doggy to follow. His thoughts were repeating what he had just read, the lists going on and on.

When he reached the place they were to meet Daisy wasn’t there yet. He placed the jasmines on top of his luggage and stood on his tiptoes to see if she was in the distance and he couldn’t see. He could hear Doggy run laps around his luggage. Luigi heard his name being called.

Daisy threw her arms around him. As he returned the hug, Daisy said his name again and moved so that she could hug him better.

Luigi smiled and closed his eyes, taking in the moment. All of the plans and lists were gone from his mind, leaving only happiness at seeing her. His thoughts were a loop of, “ _I missed you_ ,” and, “ _I love you, I love you_.”

Daisy drew away when Doggy barked. She went to greet Doggy, and Luigi took the opportunity to pick up the bouquet.

He held it out to her when she finished saying hello to Doggy. She happily took the bouquet, one of her hands caressing the petals of the flowers, and she leaned in to breathe their aroma. She looked at him, carefully placed the bouquet on his luggage, and hurried to hug him again.

Luigi held Daisy closer as she laughed. It was a wonderful sound to hear.


End file.
